Give me heaven
by cloudsnow07
Summary: Aku tak sadar akan apa yang telah ku janjikan padamu ... Tapi aku yakin itu semua jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku..Tetaplah bersamaku My Angel..
1. Chapter 1

Haaahh.. desah seorang namja cantik yang terlihat kelelahan di depan sebuah cermin di toilet. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir lelah tubuhnya mengingat dia telah bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam. Dia terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.. spontan dia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang ahjusi mesum memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Tu..tuan.. apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya namja cantik itu panik. "Apa yang kulakukan?!" ..


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang kulakukan?Hmm..menikmati hidup mungkin" jawabnya sambil terus berusaha memaksakan ciuman pada namja yang terus mengelak panik. "Lepaskan Tuan.." berontak namja itu ketakutan.

Ceklek!  
Terdengar pintu toilet itu sedikit lega berharap oranng itu mau membantunya. Tapi.. namja itu harus menelan kekecewaannya saat orang itu melenggang begitu saja di depan mereka. Rasanya namja itu hampir menangis saat ahjusi mesum itu terus saja menyerangnya.

Ceklek!  
Terdengar suara pintu lagi...

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Terdengar suara pintu lagi,sekilas namja itu melirik orang itu dan berharap dia mau menolongnya. Tapi lagi lagi..Orang yang baru keluar toilet itu berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk. "Dasar mesum!" gumamnya saat melihat pria paruh baya itu menghimpit tubuh namja cantik itu dan terus berusaha langkahnya untuk keluar dari toilet terhenti saat didengarnya.."Tolong tuan..lepaskan .."PLAKK!Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi mulus namja itu."Diam!" bentak ahjusi mesum itu...


	4. Chapter 4

Plak!  
Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus namja itu. "Diam! Cukup kau puaskan aku saja! Aku akan membayarmu mahal mengerti!" bentak ahjusi itu masih terus menyerang namja itu.  
"Ta..tapi.. a..aku bukan pelacur !"

Tanpa banyak pikir, orang itu langsung berbalik menarik kerah ahjusi itu dan melayangkan tinjunya bertubi tubi.  
"Dasar kurang ajar!" teriaknya.  
"Siapa kau! Berani beraninya ka.."

Belum sempat ahjusi itu menyelesaikan kata katannya,orang itu terus memukulinya sampai pingsan..


	5. Chapter 5

Puas memukuli ahjusi mesum itu,dia berbalik mendekati namja yang masih berdiri gemetar merapat dinding dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.  
Sedangkan namja itu masih ketakutan saat penolongnya itu takut orang itu akan bertindak sama seperti ahjusi mesum karena mereka sama sama mabuk. Tubuh namja itu membatu saat dirasakannya 2 tangan orang itu memegang kedua pipinya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya nya  
"Park..Park Jungso.." jawabnya gugup

"Don't cry..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't cry.. I will always protect you..My Angel." ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat dikening namja itu lalu beranjak pergi masih dengan langkahnya yang sempoyongan meninggalkan Jungso yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

**************

Dalam sebuah ruang kerja yang mewah,seorang Presedir muda yang tampan Kim Young woon yang biasa dipanggil Kangin sedang sibuk memilah milah dokumen yang sedikit berantakan di atas meja kerjanya.  
"Sial.. tak ada waktu lagi!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sial! tak ada waktu lagi!" umpatnya sambil mengumpulkan dokumen dokumen itu menjadi satu.  
"Biar Yoona-ssi yang membereskannya nanti",lanjutnya sambil menyambar tas kerjanya dan keluar ruangan.  
"Yoona ssi!" bentak Kangin mendapati sekretarisnya sibuk bertelepon sambil bermake up ria. Yoona yang kaget dengan bentakan Kangin langsung melepaskan Hp nya dan membuang alat alat make up nya begitu saja.

"Pre..Presedir..."  
"Apa perusahaan membayarmu hanya untuk hal hal konyolmu ini Yoona ssi!" bentak Kangin lagi


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa perusahaan membayarmu hanya untuk kegiatan konyolmu ini Yoona ssi?!" bentak Kangin lagi.  
"Mi..mianhe presedir.. mianhe" kata Yoona sambil mmembunngkukkan badan berulang kali.  
"Kau tak usah ikut meeting hari ini! Kau membuat moodku rusak!" ommel Kangin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak berubah jadi tegang. Belum ada beberapa langkah, Kangin yang sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya yang masih berantakan tak sadar akan menabrak ssesuatu di depannya.  
BRUAKK!  
Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan..


	9. Chapter 9

"Mi..mianhe presedir.. mianhe" kata Yoona sambil mmembunngkukkan badan berulang kali."Kau tak usah ikut meeting hari ini! Kau membuat moodku rusak!" ommel Kangin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak berubah jadi tegang. Belum ada beberapa langkah, Kangin yang sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya yang masih berantakan tak sadar akan menabrak ssesuatu di ! Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan..  
"Presedir..presedir anda tidak apa apa?" tanya pegawai lain bersahut sahutan panik berlebihan...


	10. Chapter 10

Mendengar kata kata 'Presedir' pelaku tabrakan itu pun ikut ikutan panik.  
"Mianhe Presedir.. mianhe saya tidak sengaja" kata orang itu.  
"Ya! Park Jungso apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa membahayakan Presedir Kim!" bentak salah satu staf.  
"Mi..mianhae," ucap Jungso ketakutan.  
"Sudahlah, masalah kecil jangan diributkan!" kata Kangin menengahi sambil membereskann berkas berkasnya yang berserakan. Melihat itu reflek Jungso pun membantu Kangin membereskan kertas kertasnya disaksikan seluruh staf yang ada..


	11. Chapter 11

Setelah dokumen yang berserakan tinggal sedikit, Kangin berdiri dan berkata "Kau! Ikut aku meeting hari ini". sambil menunjuk Jungso."Mow?!" sahut para pegawai dan manager tak percaya."Presedir, apa anda tidak salah? Dia hanya seorang OB sementara di saya panggilkan staf yang lainnya saja presedir", kata sang manager."Tidak..aku ingin dia yang !" perintah Kangin "Ne.." jawab Jungso singkat seraya mengekor Kangin yang berjalan di depannya."Park Jungso.." gumam Kangin lirih...


	12. Chapter 12

"Park Jungso.. kapan dan dimana aku pernah bertemu dengan namja itu ya? Aku seperti mengenalnya.."gumam Kangin heran.

Disinilah Jungso sekarang, duduk disamping Kangin di sebuah restoran mewah untuk kalangan elite membicarakan bisnis yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Tugasnya hanyalah memberikan berkas berkas yang kadang diminta oleh dia memandangi sosok Kangin yang sedang mempresentasikan hati Jungso yakin Kangin adalah sosok yang menyelamatkannya tadi malam di bar..


	13. Chapter 13

Tak pernah disangka dia adalah presedir di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Statusnya yang hanya seorang Office Boy lah yang membuat ruang geraknya terbatas.

Yang dia tahu dan dia dengar dari pegawai lain adalah Presedir akim seeorang yang sangat tegas,arogan,pemarah dan pernah tersenyum tapi sangat tampan dan manly.  
Tapi menurut Shin ahjusi yang sudah lama bekerja di keluarga Kim, sifat Presedir seperti itu mungkin efek dari masa lalunya yang suram.  
Presedir terdahulu sekarang dipenjara..


	14. Chapter 14

Presedir terdahulu sekarang sedang dipenjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan rekan kerjanya 4 tahun yang lalu. Dua bulan kemudian adik bungsunya yang baru berumur 2 tahun meninggal karena tabrak lari membuat sang umma depresi sampai sekarang.

"Haaah.. kalau aku yang mengalami semua itu apa aku bisa melewati hidup ini?" batin Jungso

Kangin yang merasa diamati,kadang melirik ke arah OB nya dan kadang tersenyum samar melihat tingkah OB nya yang sedikit polos..  
Kadang Jungso menggembungkan pipinya bosan..


End file.
